Sligs
Sligs were originally primitive and simple living creatures who preferred swampy regions, living in bodies of water in bogs and lakes. However, when the Glukkons first encountered them, they turned out to be a sentient species. The Glukkons were able to easily negotiate that if the Sligs would work for them, they could grant them mechanical aids for easy mobility, which they reluctantly accepted. In return for the robotic Slig Pants that grant them the ability to walk, Sligs have pledged their loyalty to the Glukkon Industrialists as henchmen and bodyguards. In truth, much of the Glukkon success has been achieved by the Slig's combat capabilities. Battle vs. Wolvarks and Gloktigi alongside Vyykers (by Dark is Near) Industrial- x20 Industrial Heavy Hitters- x4 Western- x20 Western Heavy Hitters- x4 "Sekto, I believe after recent events we can no longer allow your operations to continue." ,spoke a Glukkon into a phone. The Glukkon in question was obviously of Big Cheese status, wearing a fancy purple suit and smoking a fancy cigar. His name was Meinas, and he is currently alerting Sekto about what is going to happen to him due to a major failure. "This is a major mistake, and let us not forget I have my own personal army who could extinguish whatever you send." ,spoke the ever gruff Sekto. Despite his calm voice he was very nervous. Glukkons themselvers were pathetic at anything physical, but Glukkons were very quick to send entire armies over a small insult (should they be high enough ranked), and it wasn't just Meinas who was threatining him. It was the entire Magog Cartel, with Meinas representing them. "Our armies are far larger then those southern inbred alligators you employ." "Well not all of us are completely shriveled up due to laziness and lack of use to the point of requireing large forces to compensate for it." With that insult, Meinas hung up. Those forms of speaking were taboo among most Glukkon's. Since Sekto wouldn't budge and accept his fate, it was time to send in the forces. .... Due to a event that is often blamed on Sekto, the Magog Cartel could only spare about 12 Slig's for this operation and 2 Big-Bro's, but thankfully the Vyykers also sent 8 Interns and 2 Snoozers for this as well. The Glukkon weren't the only ones to suffer badly from the incident. Sekto also had suffered from the incident, and only had about 30 Wolvarks and 6 Gloktigi left. He had 10 Wolvarks and 2 Gloktigi serving as a sort of personal guard while he got things together to leave. The rest were outside the facility, either standing guard or looking for any leftover tanks that had survived the incident (it was whispered among them that there were two with Sekto). The Industrial Forces moved slowly through a part of a facility not destroyed or wrecked. The armored Slig's brought up the front brandishing their gatling guns, with a mixture of standard Slig's, Interns, and grenade launcher carrying Slig's. The Big Bro's and Snoozers brought up the rear, oddly silent. Not all Slig's were silent, evident by one standard Slig talking to a a grenade launcher one. The standard said,"I thought those were reserved for them fancy flying Slig's, who did you get one?" The grenade launcher replied,"They are and we used to be flying Slig's until some serious BS happened." "What happaned?" "Apparantly higher ups get pissy when you blow up SLig barracks and they don't accept that we were being controlled. Thankfully they let us keep the launchers." "Well, sucks to be you guys." Their speaking was suddently cut short when they heard a large commotion behind them. They turned around to see the Big Bro's and Snoozers firing at two flying ghostly figures, to no avial. The Slig's and Interns prepared to fire until they heard gun shots behind them. They quickly scattered, along with a Big Bro and Snoozer while the other two continued to shoot at the ghostly Gloktigi. The leading Slig's looked to see the hostiles, and was met by a troubling sight. 20 Wolvarks were positined precisly. All snipers and several riflemen were stationed and spaced on several metal girders, while on the ground there were riot sield carriers, Slog Handlers, riflemen, and Semi-Auto's. The Slig's leaders (armored Slig's) gave the order to open fire, which the the soldiers followed faithfully. The Wolvarks managed to get out of the way, with the Slog Handlers letting loose several Slog's, who were torn apart by gunfire. 3 Slog's managed to jump on one Slig, beat them back with his baton desperatly before 2 managed to rip his legs apart. The Slig was soon on the ground shouting a phrase often said. "I need some pants!" But none of the other Slig's noticed until they were splatterd by their fallen Slig's brother. The Slog's were dispatched quickly. While the stalmate on the frontlines continued, the Big Bro and Snoozer in the back were holding getting pissed off at their failure to kill the Gloktigi. The two Gloktigi swooped down and materialized in an instance, sinking their claws deep into the flesh and metal of the heavy duty industrial troops. The force of the impact sent all of them tumbling down a large shaft, eventually crashing into solid concrete. All of them were surprisingly undamaged for the most part. The Big Bro took hold of the Gloktigi on him, then threw it into a wall with a loud thud. He quickly recovered his weapon and opened fire, the cans leaving many dents on the Gloktigi. The Gloktigi responded by going etheral and maving out of the Slig's line of sight. It appeared behind him them let loose several of it's globs of web, but the Slig retaliated by firing his Blitz Cannon that way. Some of the cans made the webs activate prematurely and just wrap up the cans, while the few that hit the Slig were stopped by his wrist mounted shield. Meanwhile the Snoozer was handling the situation differently. The Gloktigi kept getting claw gouges on it, while the Snoozer kep pumping the Gloktigi with poisoned filled needles, but it appears the cybernetic enhancements on the Gloktigi a heavy resistance to the poison. The Snoozer quickly changed strategy and attempted to zap the Gloktigi, but it moved out of the way scoring another strike. The Snoozer fixed itself quickly and swung one of its metal legs, knocking the Gloktigi back. With the Gloktigi fumbling, the Snoozer let loose another zap. It struck home and caused the Gloktigi to turn etheral and move before it could get hit again. The Big Bro had moved closer to the Gloktigi (which was kept off balance by concentrated fire), and promptly smashed it pressed against it with his wrist shield. With the Gloktigi against the wall, he repeatedly slammed the shield and cannon into it. Soon various fluids were dripping from the Gloktigi, but it soon turned into a ghostly state and re-solidify on top of the Big Bro. The Bro started panicking as the Gloktigi started driving it's claws into his flesh. Thankfully his muscle mass and his high endurance allowed him keep moving despite the damage. The Snoozer was soon assisting the Big Bro by firing needles into the Gloktigi, having lost the other. The other hybrid in question had re-solidified and had dug its claws into the ceiling, and promptly dropped down on the Snoozer, crushing it into the ground. The Snoozer responded by going wild with its zapper, shocking the Gloktigi multiple times. More to come later. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors